


Day 203 - There's none so deaf as those who will not hear

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [203]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“Sherlock, stop! You can’t go in there.”</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 203 - There's none so deaf as those who will not hear

“Sherlock, stop! You can’t go in there.”

Sherlock went through the door as if Lestrade hadn’t said a word.

***

“I need you to clean the kitchen today, especially the table and the sink, because I want to cook dinner for Mrs Hudson and us tomorrow. Sherlock? Are you even listening to me?”

Sherlock made a non-committal sound, although John was pretty sure that it was just an automatic response to the change in the pitch of his voice.

***

“Sherlock, I called you fifteen times. I know you were home. Did you not hear your phone?”

Mycroft was so annoyed that he didn’t even try to sugar-coat the fact that he was watching them via CCTV. John fought hard to suppress his grin.

***

Sometimes it seems as if Sherlock is as deaf as a post. Of course John knows that he merely perfected his selective listening.

On other occasions Sherlock’s hearing is near perfect and very sensitive. (Oh, and of course he has absolute pitch.) 

He can hear when John is angry by listening to his footsteps and he knows when John is turned on by listening to his breathing, he knows someone is lying because of the change in their voice and he always knows when Mycroft is at the door by his style of ringing the bell.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'hearing aid'.
> 
> There was a retirement fic in that prompt, but as you know I'm not a fan of those because they make me sad. I really wanted to write more for the part about John's breathing (surprise!), guess that will have to go in tomorrow's advent fic. :D


End file.
